L is for Loser REWRITTEN
by TTigerz
Summary: What if Matt wasn't the only one kidnapped in L is for Loser? What if Nerissa wanted someone else? A rewriting of L is for Loser, and maybe later the other episodes.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Matt wasn't the only one kidnapped in L is for Loser? What if Nerissa wanted someone else? A rewriting of L is for Loser, and maybe later the other episodes.**_

**L is for Loser, part 1**

It was late in the evening. Matt was playing with Mr. Huggles, his pet dormouse. Huggles made a squishy sound.

'Hungry again?' Matt sighed. 'Mr. Huggles. Are you a dormouse or a dormoose?'

Huggles walked on his arm while Matt took some food.

'Would Monsieur care to try ze mouse munchees? They are ze specialty of ze house.' he said as he gave Huggles some food.

Huggles again made a squishy sound.

'I'll tell the chef you approve.' Matt said with a laugh.

He then heard a knocking sound he looked around and saw Will, his girlfriend standing outside his window. When she noticed Matt had seen her she smiled at him and backed away from the window so that Matt could get out his room. Matt followed Will through his window, with Mr. Huggles on his shoulder. As he walked towards Will he spoke.

'Hey! I was just thinking about thinking about you.'

Matt stopped walking and Huggles immediately started to hiss at Will with his hair and tail standing on end. He then started to run over Matt's head in an attempt to either run away or warn him.

'H-Hey. Mister H. What is your damage?' he asked as Huggles stopped fidgeting and sat on Matt's head, still hissing at Will. Huggles then again started to run all over Matt.

'I don't know why he is freaking out like this, s-sorry.'

He finally caught Huggles while Will spoke.

'No apologies necessary, dear heart.'

Matt noticed that Will's voice was different than normal and he watched in shock how Will deglamoured into Nerissa. Nerissa slowly advanced on him.

'Nerissa!' Matt exclaimed.

Nerissa held up the Heart of Meridian and she and Matt teletransported away. At Mt. Thanos Matt was standing behind Quintessence bars in a cell. He glared at Nerissa.

'Let me out!' he yelled at her.

'I'd loved to.' Nerissa answered. 'You're not of much use to me in there.'

'I'm not gonna be of any use to you, period!' Matt said angrily.

'We shall see.' Nerissa said.

She pointed at Matt and blasted Matt and Huggles with Quintessence. Matt and Huggles fell on the ground unconscious as Nerissa laughed.

'One down, one to go. Now, dear heart you have no value.' she said. 'But soon you will.'

Will was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked at the clock. It was already 11:20 PM. She sighed. She went to bed around 9:20 PM but she just couldn't sleep. How could she with Nerissa roaming around and plotting things? A low snore was heard from her mother's bedroom. Her mother was sleeping like a rock but Will wasn't planning on waking her up. Suddenly the screen of the television showed snow and made an awful sound. Will got annoyed, she sparked her powers so that her television would stabilize itself but that didn't happen. Will got even more annoyed and got up. She walked to the television and hit it a couple of times. The snow and sound stopped and Will smiled. Just as she turned around to walk back to the couch she heard an awfully familiar voice coming from the television.

'You know Will, you shouldn't hit your television.' Nerissa said with glee.

Will turned in shock around and saw Nerissa on her television. _**(On the screen, not literally sitting on top of it.)**_

'Nerissa!' she said shocked, scared and angered.

Will grabbed the Heart on instinct only to remember that she wasn't wearing the crystal. She never did when she went to sleep. She always put it right next to her on her nightstand. And it was still laying there.

Will now slowly backed away from her television set, scared and vulnerable.

'Wh-what do you want?' she demanded as she glared at her predecessor.

Nerissa cackled and disappeared from her screen. Will sighed in relieve, thinking it was over until Nerissa teletransported right in front of her. Before Will got the chance to scream Nerissa shot a lightning bolt at her, knocking her out.

'And now it begins.' she said as she and Will teletransported away.

Just when she and Will disappeared a light began to glow in Will's room. The Heart of Kandrakar was pulsing and radiating with light. It was giving off so much light that it lit the room as if the sun was shining in there. The shining stopped and now a figure was standing in the room. It was an exact replica of Will. She was looking rather grim as she took the Heart.

'They will not believe this.' Will's replica said as she teletransported away.

Taranee Cook was soundly asleep in her bedroom. She was roughly awoken by a sound which sounded like electricity. _**(I don't know how to describe the sound teletransporting makes.)**_ But before she could shriek in surprise a hand clapped on her mouth. This of course freaked Taranee even more. She pushed the unknown person off of her and made a fire with her hands. The fire illuminated the whole chamber and Taranee could now get a good look on her 'attacker'.

'Will!' she said shocked as she helped her friend up.

When Will was standing she looked into Taranee's eyes. Taranee noticed that Will's eyes were different. They showed a certain wisdom that they usually didn't do. Taranee also noticed the slight and almost unnoticeable pink glow in Will's eyes. Taranee immediately jumped on alarm and pointed her hand, which was coated with fire, at Will.

'Who are you? How did you get here? And what did you do with Will?' Taranee said hostile.

"Will" held up her hands, showing that she wasn't an enemy. Taranee however kept her hand pointed at "Will" until she noticed the Heart of Kandrakar hanging around the redhead's neck. Taranee now pointed also her other hand at 'Will'.

'More importantly. How did you get the Heart?' she now asked threateningly.

If she had used the tone she was now using against "Will" against Cedric or Phobos than those two would have shivered in fear but "Will" was just standing there with a neutral expression on her face.

'Have no fear, Fire Guardian.' "Will" said solemnly. 'I do not wish to harm you, nor my Keeper.'

Taranee looked confused and slowly lowered her hands.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Now is not the time to answer that question, wake the other Guardians and tell them that we're coming. Also tell the Air Guardian to wake her grandmother, it would be wise to inform her as well.' "Will replied as she gave Taranee a stern glare.

'B-But… my parents? What if they find my bed empty?' Taranee stuttered, totally confused at this Will's appearance.

'Do not worry.' "Will" said.

She then took the Heart and said: 'pord lartsa.' Immediately a replica of Taranee, full in PJ's was standing next to "Will".

'Step into the bed and sleep.' "Will" ordered.

Taranee's astral drop nodded and got into bed. Taranee was watching as if this wasn't real. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and to her disappointment she wasn't. "Will" looked at Taranee.

'And? Are they awake?' she asked.

This snapped Taranee out of her dazed state and immediately contacted the others. It was tempting to stay in their dreams and look around but the look "Will" was giving Taranee, kept her head at the problem.

*_WAKE UP!*_ Taranee mentally screamed.

Taranee could hear the shrieks the girls were giving thanks to their connection.

*_Taranee? What the heck? Do you realize what time it is?_* a very grumpy Irma replied.

*_Yeah, some of us need their sleep_.* Cornelia added.

* _I want my marshmallow._* Hay-Lin said, still half asleep.

*_Girls! No time for explanations. Will and I are coming and Hay-Lin, wake your grandmother. It's important._* Taranee said quickly.

The girls could hear that Taranee was rather rushed and scared.

*_T, what's going on?_* Irma said concerned.

*_I don't know, but it isn't good._* Taranee replied before cutting the link.

"Will" was looking at Taranee.

'I woke them.' Taranee said. 'But how are we going to them and what's going on?'

'I'll tell you later, I don't want to repeat myself.' "Will answered. 'As for getting there.'

And with that "Will" and Taranee teletransported away.

Another lightning sound was heard and Irma nearly screamed when "Will" clasped her hands around her mouth.

'Will! Taranee! What are you… How did you? Do you want me to have a heart attack?' Irma said surprised.

'Later, we need to get Cornelia and then go to the Silver Dragon.' "Will" replied.

With that "Will" created an Astral Drop of Irma, ordered it to sleep and then teleported away with Taranee and Irma. After a sort similar event at Cornelia's except then that Corenlia nearly threw them out of her room with telekinesis the girls arrived at the Silver Dragon. Hay-Lin and Yan-Lin were waiting for them in the basement. Useless to say that Hay-Lin and Yan-Lin were both surprised when Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia teletransported in the basement.

'Woah!' Hay-Lin exclaimed. 'Will, where did you learn how to do that?'

'All in time, young Air Guardian.' "Will" replied, making not only Hay-Lin but also Irma, Cornelia and Yan-Lin confused.

'Young? Hay-Lin is a year younger than you and why do you call her Air Guardian all of the sudden?' Irma asked, now looking very suspicious at "Will".

Yan-Lin took a lamp and shone on "Will" while she looked at the shadow.

'I am not a glamoured enemy.' "Will" said solemnly. 'I am the embodiment of the Heart of Kandrakar.'

This made Cornelia look skeptic, Irma and Hay-Lin look confused and Yan-Lin and Taranee look surprised.

'I never heard of the Heart taking on a physical appearance.' Cornelia said skeptical. 'What are you?' she then demanded.

"Will" sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and with Nerissa on the loose it would be even more difficult.

'I could of course, quarrel with you all day on the question if I'm the embodiment of the Heart or not but that is not the reason why I came to you.' "Will" said. 'I wouldn't be here if my Keeper hadn't gone missing.'

This certainly peaked everyone's interest.

'What do you mean?' Irma asked concerned. 'What has happened to Will?'

But before "Will" could answer Cornelia cut in.

'Wait a second. How do we know for sure that you aren't a trick of Nerissa?' she said, eyeing "Will" critically.

"Will" again sighed. She took the Heart out and said: 'Guardians Unite!' A show of light appeared and the girls were standing in their Guardian forms, "Will" included.

'And this is proving that you aren't the real Will because?' Irma asked sarcastically.

"Will" looked at the girls and the girls saw that "Will"'s eyes were bright pink.

'Satisfied?' "Will" asked. A slight echo was heard when she talked.

The girls nodded and "Will" transformed them back.

'Heart, what has happened to Will?' Yan-Lin said concerned. 'You wouldn't be here if Will wasn't in danger.'

"Will" started twirling her hair, much like the real Will would do.

'I'm not sure.' she said. 'Will had put me on her night stand, something she always does before going to sleep. But she couldn't sleep. Around 10:50 PM she got up and went to watch some television. A long time it was quiet, except for the noises of the television. Suddenly I heard the television cracking, you know the sound you hear when the screen only shows snow. I heard some thumping, a lightning strike and then the teletransporting sound. Then I was forced out of the crystal.' she explained.

The girls were silent after this. They weren't exactly sure what to do.

'It has to be Nerissa!' Cornelia then angrily exclaimed. 'I mean, she is the only one who we know can use teletransporting AND lightning!'

'Who, wait a second there Corny.' Irma said. Cornelia growled at hearing the nickname but Irma just continued. 'Will could have used her own lightning.'

'Are you saying that we have more than one enemy?' Cornelia angrily responded.

Irma shrugged. 'It could be.'

Cornelia wanted to retort but Yan-Lin stopped them.

'Stop it, both of you. Will is in serious danger. And if Nerissa is the one behind this then we have no choice but to hope that Will can fight her.' Yan-Lin said sadly.

'There must be a way to get Will back!' Taranee exclaimed angrily. Hot tears were falling from her cheeks.

"Will" shook her head. 'I'm afraid not. If we would go to her hiding place we would only give her an advantage. If she really has Will then she could easily threaten us to kill her if we came to close.'

The girls went quiet again after this. They started hugging each other and cried softly. This was the second time Will was kidnapped but this time they couldn't do a thing. They felt so helpless. "Will" and Yan-Lin were standing next to them, both looking sadly at the ground. The girls stopped their soft crying and looked at "Will".

'What about her mother? How are we going to explain where Will is?' Irma asked sadly.

'I'll go in her place. I know how the Keeper acts, talks and moves so I can keep the illusion that the Keeper is still there.' "Will" answered.

The girls nodded.

'But, just a hint. I would recommend you to call us by our names instead our titles.' Irma said with a small smile.

"Will" smiled back. 'I will, Irma.' she said. 'Now, I'm going to bring you back to your houses. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

The girls nodded again and with a last goodbye they teletransported away.

'Grandma, do you think that that Will was the embodiment of the Heart itself?' Hay-Lin questioned.

'Yes, I believe so.' Yan-Lin answered. 'When I was young, I studied at Kandrakar whenever I could. I read that the Heart could indeed create a physical appearance of itself but it would always resemble its Keeper. The Heart could only do this if the Keeper was in great peril while the Keeper didn't have the Heart and the Keeper had to be pure of heart. But it hasn't happened in thousands of years.'

Hay-Lin's face paled even more with her grandmother's explanation. This really meant that Will was in trouble and she nor the other girls couldn't be with her to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**L is for Loser, part 2**

That night none of the girls slept. "Will" was figuring out where its Keeper could be and the other girls were just worrying about Will. Taranee tried to reach Will telepathically but she couldn't reach her, it was as if something was blocking it.

_Meanwhile at Mt. Thanos._

'Aah, my head.' Matt said.

He slowly got up and remembered everything. Nerissa glamoured as Will, him being kidnapped and placed in a creepy cell and then getting zapped by lightning.

'As if Will with her lightning wasn't enough.' he mumbled.

He looked around and saw that Huggles was okay, then he noticed another body. Huggles was sitting next to it.

Matt got up and went to the body, he recognized the hair color immediately and quickly took the body in his arms.

'Will!' he said concerned. 'Will, oh God please, wake up!'

Will slowly opened her eyes and saw Matt looking at her.

'Matt? Where…am I?' Will asked confused. 'The last thing I remember was Nerissa shooting me with lightning and…'

Will shot up and looked around. She saw that she was sitting in a cell and Matt and Huggles were sitting next to her.

'So she has kidnapped you too?' Matt asked.

Will gave him a confused look.

'She glamoured herself as you and tricked me.' Matt said quickly.

Will nodded and looked around.

'This has to be a nightmare.' she mumbled. 'This has to be a nightmare.'

After pinching herself and knowing that it wasn't a dream she started to slam her head in a wall.

'Will! Stop that! Just take the Heart and fold us away.' Matt said while stopping Will from slamming her own head to mush.

Will stopped and looked at Matt, tears rolling from her cheeks.

'I don't have it. The Heart, it still lays at home.' she said before she started to sob.

Matt was shocked. Will normally never went without the Heart and now, the one time they needed it, she didn't bring it. He looked at Will and saw that she was sobbing. He went to her and comforted her.

'Relax, it's okay. We'll find a way out.' he said while wrapping an arm around Will.

Will's sobbing slowly stopped and she looked at Matt. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They slowly moved closer to one another and kissed each other gently.

'Aaaw, isn't that cute.' a voice said. 'It makes me want to puke.'

Matt and Will broke out of their kiss and looked at their visitor. Nerissa was standing in front of their cell. They stood up while Mr. Huggles took his spot on Matt's arm.

'Nerissa!' Will exclaimed. 'Why are Matt and I here?'

'Will, Will, Will.' Nerissa said. 'Why, you're here because I want you to join me. I can teach you a lot and I could use you, what about it?'

Will glared at Nerissa.

'I join you.' she said. 'When hell freezes over!'

'My, my. What a language for such a decent mannered girl.' Nerissa said. 'But you forget who is with you.'

'I'm not gonna make her join you!' Matt said.

As if on cue, Mr. Huggles jumped off Matt's shoulder in an attempt to attack Nerissa. Nerissa zapped him with electricity and Mr. Huggles fell on the floor.

'Mr. Huggles!' Will and Matt cried out.

Nerissa laughed. 'Oh, hostile little creature, isn't he?' she said.

Mr. Huggles sparked and some sort of shadow appeared from him. The shadow flew towards the Heart of Meridian.

'In this light you could almost see the anger.' Nerissa said. 'Perfect! He shall be the first to serve me.'

She then made Huggles float in front of her. As the Heart of Meridian flew towards Huggles, Nerissa spoke.

'Here little dormouse, take your anger back again.'

Lightning came from Huggles and the Heart of Meridian. Huggles started to convulse.

'Stop! You're hurting him!' Will shouted.

'Mister Huggles!' Matt shouted.

'Huggles?' Nerissa questioned. 'Not very dignified. But you know, there was a beast of legend that fed upon anger. Khor, he was called. Yes, Khor the Destroyer. That will do nicely.'

As she was talking smoke came from Huggles and Will and Matt looked in fear to what was happening to Mr. Huggles. He grew a lot and when the smoke cleared away they saw a humanoid beast standing on the place where once Huggles was flying. It had one earring in his left ear, a sleeveless black/green shirt that covered his whole chest and two cloths were covering his 'stuff'. He wore some brown/black boots and a belt with the sign of the Knights of Vengeance on it. Khor roared.

'What did you do to him?' Matt asked terrified.

'I wouldn't worry about him, dear heart. After all you're next.'

The next day Cornelia, Taranee, Hay-Lin and "Will" were standing outside on the school courtyard. Their first topic was how to find and save Will but now the subject was about Irma.

'Irma came to school early?' Cornelia said skeptically. 'Right, and I buy my clothes of the rack.'

Just at that moment Irma's voice rang through Sheffield.

'GOOOOODMORNING, SHEFFIELD! Now K-Drip has dried up but K-Ship, Sheffield Institute Productions, is now leaving the dock! On its rocking maiden voyage!'

'So you're what? A size 4?' Hay-Lin said grinning while Cornelia was making some angry signs.

'Irma Lair is on the air.' Irma's voice rang.

Then suddenly the sound fell away. There was a moment of silence when then Irma's voice rang again through Sheffield.

'You did it! Martin, I love you!'

This of course made the girls look at each other confused.

'Always knew Irma felt something for mister Dork.' Cornelia said with a big grin.

'Aaaw, they are so cute together.' Hay-Lin said.

Taranee and "Will" just shook their heads as they entered the school. During lunch "Will" was looking around.

'Something wrong Will?' Taranee asked.

'It's Matt, noticed that he isn't here?' "Will" said.

'Relax, he could be sick and besides why are you worrying? It's not that he's your boyfriend.' Irma said. The last part she whispered to make sure no-one would hear it.

'I know, I know. But it's just, because I'm Will I feel the same emotions towards you girls and Matt as she does and those feelings make me worry about him.' "Will" said a little annoyed.

_Meanwhile at Mt. Thanos_

'My…Knights of Vengeance were a disappointment.' Nerissa said as she raised her hand.

'Hmmpf. You think?' Will retorted sarcastically.

Nerissa chose to ignore this comment and continued talking.

'I think you two will make an ideal replacement.'

She dissolved the magic of the cage, allowing Will and Matt to walk out of it.

'Yeah, except we've got this little problem with authority.' Matt said.

'And pure evil.' Will added.

'Ah, Will. That's a shame.' Nerissa said. 'Then of what use are you? You only will try to stop me. Khor?'

Khor jumped in the air and landed on Matt forcing him down.

'Matt!' Will shouted. Electricity started to spark all around her. 'Let him go!' she demanded.

Nerissa ignored Will and watched how her beast was going to devour Matt. Khor growled at Matt and slowly neared his face. Then Khor started sniffing and slowly got off of Matt. Matt was petting Khor like a dog while Nerissa was looking surprised and Will happy.

'Looks like you lose.' Matt said with a smile as he winked to Will.

Will smirked at Nerissa, knowing that they now had a strong ally, but Nerissa didn't seem concerned.

'Aah, I do appreciate loyalty. But I cannot tolerate disobedience.' Nerissa said.

She launched a bolt of electricity at Khor and Matt. Khor quickly pushed Matt out of the way into Will and took the attack head on.

'Huggles! Matt!' Will cried.

Matt recovered quickly and he and Will saw that Nerissa was electrocuting Khor. Matt quickly got up and went to Khor while glaring at Nerissa.

'Stop! You're hurting him!' he shouted.

Nerissa smirked as she looked at Matt.

'And you hate me for it, don't you?' she said.

Again a sort shadow came, but this time from Matt and returned to him in the form of electricity. Matt started screaming in agony while Will was just watching. Nerissa noticed Will's gaze and taunted the Keeper a little more.

'See Will? If you just had joined me, none of would have happened.' she said. 'Now your poor boyfriend and his pet have to pay for it, with their loyalty.' she taunted.

Will glared at Nerissa. Never in her life had she felt so much anger and hate. She hated everything of Nerissa, from her looks till her voice.

'That's enough!' Will screamed at the top of her lungs.

Energy was crackling all around Will and a shadow became also visible from her.

'Good, good. Use that anger. Use that hate. Fuel your powers with it!' Nerissa said. She had stopped her attack on Khor and Matt was slowly stopping with getting electrocuted.

Will on the other hand was getting angrier with the minute. Nerissa had taunted her, invaded her dreams, had made her fight her double and now she had turned her boyfriend and his pet in monsters. She was going to pay! Will felt her powers rising within her, slowly reaching Guardian level. But before she could unleash it at Nerissa, Nerissa blasted her. The shadow that was hanging above Will shot back to Will in the form of electricity and now Will's own electricity that had been sparking around her was enveloping her.

'It's a good thing that you've got your powers, that way, I don't have to give you that boost and can focus on controlling you.' Nerissa said as Will too started to scream out of agony.

'You two are Shagon and Zafyra, my angels of malice.' Nerissa said as she stopped her magic to see the fruits of her labour. 'While Khor feeds on anger, you two will feed on the hate of your enemies.'

Will and Matt slowly started transforming. Wings destroyed their shirts while a tail destroyed their pants. Their hair started to change and they finally stopped moving. Matt and Will slowly got up and bowed to Nerissa.

'Yes, mistress.' they said in a more heavier and older voice than usual.

Matt and Will had changed into angel like creatures. Matt was taller, about 8 foot tall and he wore a golden mask. His eyes were white. He had black angel wings and a reptilian tail. His hair was thicker and was combed to the back of his head. He wore a short sleeved, dark green vest, which showed his bare chest, a dark green pair of trousers with over that the same cloth as Khor and black boots. He also wore a belt with the Knight of Vengeance symbol on it. He also had gotten bulkier.

Will was also taller, about 7 and a half foot tall and she wore a silver/white, more female looking mask. Her eyes were golden. She had also a pair of black angel wings and a reptilian tail. Her hair was in the same style as Matt's only hers was red and longer. Her hair now reached the middle of her back. She wore a short sleeved, dark blue T-shirt, with her belly visible, a pair of dark blue trousers with over that the same cloth as Khor and Shagon and brown boots. She also wore a belt with the Knight of Vengeance symbol on it. She too had gotten bulkier but not too much. Her figure looked more like her Guardian form.

'Perfect.' Nerissa said with glee. 'I actually wanted you as you, Will, but this will do just fine.'

_Meanwhile at Sheffield._

Irma was having fun with her radio station. And she wasn't the only one. Everyone at school was enjoying the latest news, gossips form the Grumper sisters and Uriah's usual comments.

_And back at Mt. Thanos._

Nerissa was standing near the outside of her cave, with Shagon and Zafyra right behind her.

'Quintessence.'

A chunk of ice broke off and some lava started pouring out the cave wall.

'Desperate times call for desperate minions.' she said.

A blast of lightning hit the chunk ice. A man of ice with angel like wings emerged from it.

'You are Tridart and your strength shall come from the fear and desperation of your enemies.' Nerissa said.

Tridart got up and then bowed his head to Nerissa.

'I am yours to command, mistress.'

Nerissa smiled at her newest creation before switching her attention to the lava pit that was created by her former blast. The lava started to move and a woman out of lava with bat like wings emerged. She was holding some sort of lance.

'Ember, You shall feed on the pain and misery of others.' Nerissa said, talking to the woman.

Ember laughed evilly. 'Lovely, when do we hunt?'

'Now.' Nerissa answered. 'Find the Guardians.'

'And?' Shagon said.

'And put your powers to good use.' Nerissa said.

_Meanwhile at Sheffield institute._

'Aargh! My mother is driving me crazy!' Taranee said annoyed.

'Caught you talking to Nigel again?' "Will" asked.

'And confiscated my cell phone.' Taranee added bitterly.

"Will" grabbed her cell phone.

'*gasp* Which reminds me.'

'You're calling Matt, again?' Cornelia asked. 'Look I know you have to phase for Will but this is ridiculous.'

'I can't help it!' "Will" exclaimed annoyed.

Then distraction came in the form of Hay-Lin.

'There he is!' she exclaimed.

'Matt?' "Will" immediately said, which made Cornelia hit her head with her hand.

'Eric!' Hay-Lin said happily. 'Oooh, I'm going for it!'

She then walked towards Eric. Eric was busy with his locker when Hay-Lin talked to him.

'Hi Eric!'

Eric turned around and looked at Hay-Lin.

'Uhh… hey you.'

'Hay-Lin.' Hay-Lin said but got then interrupted by an announcement from the Grumper sisters.

'A special edition from Sheffield 411. The new freshman yummy is kicking it with two cheerleaders! Find out, after this!' the Grumpers said.

Immediately the attention went to Eric. Two cheerleaders came up to him.

'Eric, what was she talking about?' one of the cheerleaders asked.

The other one pushed the first away.

'Back off, he's mine.' she said.

The other reacted shocked while Eric held his hands in a defensive manner and Hay-Lin slowly backed away.

'Look I'm not anyone's.' he said.

Irma grabbed Hay-Lin and pulled her away. As they were back with the other girls Irma gave Hay-Lin some piece of advice.

'Hay-Lin, never broadcast desperate.' she said.

'Look, there's Andrew Hornby!' Cornelia said with a glee smile.

Irma immediately started to look around. 'Where?'

Later that day the Grumpers started a new gossip about Irma and Martin being a couple. While Martin was serenading Irma over the radio channel Irma stormed in, rather pissed.

'Get this into your head Martin!' she ranted. 'I am NOT in love with you. I'm not even in like with you! I've tried to tell you a million times but you won't take the hint. You are a pest! You are a toad! You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny! You are the bane of my existence! Martin Tubbs! You are a LOSER!'

What Irma didn't know was that Uriah had sneaked in and pressed the button to let all of Sheffield hear her fit. Well to say that Irma was shunned by the whole school would be an understatement. If the rest of WITCH wasn't with her she would have probably drowned herself in the toilet.

The girls were now walking back to their houses.

'Oh, Martin never wants to see me again.' Irma whined.

'You were pretty harsh.' Cornelia said.

'Maybe not. Martin is great in the whole 'I'm rubber you glue' thing.' Hay-Lin said, trying to lift Irma's mood.

'You think so?' Irma asked hopefully.

The girls looked at her with a look that clearly said, 'no'.

Irma's mood fell again.

'You know, the thing is I don't hate Martin. If he didn't bug me now and then… I miss him.' she said sadly.

The girls started crossing a site when a voice made them stop.

'I smell pain. And now I want a taste.'

The girls looked at the woman with bat wings.

'Who are you?' "Will" asked confused.

Shagon landed on a near building together with Zafyra.

'I am Shagon.' he said. 'This is Zafyra, Tridart, Khor and Ember. We are Nerissa's Knights of Destruction.'

'Your destruction.' Zafyra added.


	3. Chapter 3

**L is for Loser, part 3**

'Prepare for your doom, Guardians!' Shagon said.

Irma looked down as she muttered: 'Oh, I so don't need this right now.'

'Oh, you are so exquisitely tortured.' Ember said with a face of delight. 'By heart sticky pain.'

Ember then started the attack with a big fireball which hit the Guardians head on.

'There is desperation in your heart.' Tridart said. 'Over a boy you have no chance with.'

Hay-Lin looked at Tridart, after having recovered from the fireball.

'Leaving you lonely and cold.' Tridart said as he shot up in the air.

He took his axe and shot icicles at Hay-Lin who barely dodged them by jumping aside. He kept shooting icicles at Hay-Lin which Hay-Lin dodged by some excellent gymnastic maneuvers. Hay-Lin then found cover under a crane. Taranee was pointing at Tridart with her hands.

'Back off, glacier face!' she said as she started creating some fire in her hands.

But just before she could shoot Khor grabbed her arms. Taranee looked at him and Khor started to attack her, by slashing at her. Taranee managed to dodge the blows and tried to get away from Khor.

'Watch it, hairball!' Cornelia said as she called on her powers.

She then used telekinesis to throw some metal bolts at Khor but before they touched then they were destroyed by a green blast. Shagon flew to the ground and was now facing Cornelia. "Will" walked in front of Cornelia, facing Shagon.

'Stay away from her!' she said angrily.

'The way I and Zafyra stayed away from Matt and Will?' Shagon said mockingly.

But the only thing "Will" heard was 'Matt'. Taranee on the other hand, managed to get away from Khor who was now battling Cornelia and was standing next to "Will". She heard Shagon too and was enraged by the fact that he could have taken the real Will and maybe even hurt her.

'Matt?' "Will" questioned. 'Did you hurt him?'

'And what about Will? What did you do to her?' Taranee demanded. The reflection of fire was visible in her glasses.

Now Zafyra came down and stood next to Shagon. She gave an evil laugh before answering the two questions.

'How much would you hate us if we had?' she said tauntingly.

"Will" started to spark with electricity while small flames came from Taranee.

'You are going to find out!' "Will" exclaimed.

She shot, out of hate, a lightning bolt at Shagon while Taranee shot a massive fire ball at Zafyra. Both intercepted the blasts easily since they were feeding of "Will" and Taranee's hatred. Zafyra laughed while Shagon responded.

'Tickels.'

Then he and Zafyra countered. Shagon shot a green beam from his mask while Zafyra shot something that looked like electricity from her hands which seemed to be as strong as "Will"'s attack power in Guardian form. Without the fuel of course. Will and Taranee were way to shocked to react to the two blasts that were coming for them. If it wasn't for Cornelia, who pushed them out of the way, W.I.T.C.H. would be two members short. Cornelia, Taranee and Will crawled under the same crane as Hay-Lin did before for cover.

'Get down!' a very annoyed Cornelia said. 'Irma, over here! Now!'

Irma dodged Ember's fireballs and with a lucky jump she landed next to the crane and she too crawled under it. Meanwhile Ember was gloating over Irma's misery. "Will" and Taranee glared from under the crane at Zafyra and Shagon.

'That guy did something to Matt.' "Will" exclaimed angry.

'And that woman did something to Will!' Taranee exclaimed equally angered.

'That's their story!' Cornelia said annoyed. 'Get us out of here!'

The Knights of Destruction landed and Khor grabbed the crane. With some effort he managed to tilt the crane up just in time for the Knights to see that the Guardians had teletransported. Ember walked to Shagon, clearly angered that her prey escaped.

'And what now, Shagon?' she exclaimed angry. 'Our prey is gone.'

'If I were you, Ember.' Zafyra stated rather calm. 'I would control that temper of yours, before somebody got hurt.'

She enforced the last part of her statement by making some electricity crackle around her hands.

'Ladies, ladies. No need for a war.' Shagon said, clearly amused by the way Zafyra was acting. 'We'll just report to our mistress and then go searching for the Guardians again.'

'I don't think we need to search.' Zafyra said. 'I've got a good idea of where they might be.'

With that the Knights teletransported away.

_Meanwhile at the Silver Dragon_

The girls appeared in the basement, looking a little terror stricken.

'That was close.' Cornelia said, but before anything else was said Irma stood up and walked away.

'I gotta go.' she said.

She ran towards the basement door. Cornelia tried to stop her but Irma vanished.

'Urgh, you know those Knights of whatever totally fed on our drama.' Cornelia said. 'Icicle boy called you desperate, which you are for Eric.'

'Thanks for noticing.' a very gloom Hay-Lin said.

Cornelia ignored Hay-Lin and continued.

'Lava chick was gloating about Irma being in pain which she is over Martin. And Taranee…'

'I-I can't beat fuzzy if I'm mad at my mom?' she said annoyed.

'Just try to keep it in check.' Cornelia said. 'Especially when you or Will fight Mr. and Mrs. dark angel. Those two wanted you to hate them.'

This gave Taranee an even more annoyed look and "Will" had to admit that Cornelia was right.

'Then they knew their stuff.' she said, before realizing something. 'Hey, since when are you Miss intuitive?'

Cornelia waved with her hair. 'Perspective. I'm the only one not starring in a soap opera.'

'This week.' the other girls said with a smirk on their face.

_Meanwhile at Mt. Thanos_

'Ember! You and Tridart go and report to the mistress. Shagon and I have something to discuss.' Zafyra ordered.

Ember looked as if she wanted to retort and maybe even fight Zafyra. She turned around to say something to her but Zafyra acted quicker. She shot some electricity at Ember electrocuting her.

'I do not tolerate any disobedience.' Zafyra stated coldly. 'If you try to contradict me one more time I'll make sure that you'll have to go to the mistress to release you from your suffering.'

Zafyra stopped her attack on Ember. Ember slowly got up and glared at Zafyra. At least she did until she noticed that Zafyra's hands were crackling with electricity. She immediately became submissive towards Zafyra.

'Yes, ma'am.' she said with difficulty.

She then went to Tridart to report to Nerissa. Unknown to them Nerissa had seen the little fight between Ember and Zafyra and was now softly laughing.

'It seems that Will's anger is stronger than I thought.' she said to herself. 'It's a good thing I haven't spilled my magic into giving her more power. I used the extra magic to make sure that she would obey me. But I have to hand it to her, she knows how to make her servants grovel.'

With that she teletransported away to her usual spot, waiting for Ember and Tridart's arrival and report.

'Zafyra.' Shagon said as he placed his arms around Zafyra.

Zafyra accepted the gesture and slowly turned around and laid her head upon Shagon's muscled chest.

'Shagon have you noticed?' Zafyra said. 'They've got a replica of me.'

'Maybe it's an altermere, you know.' Shagon said reassuringly.

Zafyra broke out of Shagon's embrace as she shook her head.

'No, it wasn't an alteremere. This version seemed way more… I don't know…wiser? It's like looking at the Heart of Kandrakar's physical appearance.' Zafyra said, slightly concerned.

'Relax, even if it is really the Heart's physical appearance I don't care. You're the only one for me.' Shagon whispered in Zafyra's ear. 'Besides she is really good in fuelling our powers.'

Zafyra nodded. She and Shagon neared each other.

'Those masks are a bit troublesome now.' Shagon said.

'Let's turn into something more…comfortable.' Zafyra said as she looked at Shagon.

Both of them glamoured back to their original bodies. Matt and the real Will were looking at each other. Even though they looked real you could see in their eyes that they really were Zafyra and Shagon. Both neared each other and kissed each other intensely. During the kiss something happened to the both of them.

'_Where am I?' Will asked as she looked into a fog filled room._

'_Will? Is that you?' a voice said through the fog._

'_Matt?' Will said._

_Matt appeared in the fog and Will ran towards him. The two of them hugged each other and then kissed intensely._

'_I thought I'd lost you.' Matt said after they broke apart._

'_I thought I lost you.' Will replied. 'The last thing I clearly remember is that you and Mr. Huggles got turned into some sort of monsters and I felt a feeling of hate and anger swallow me.'_

'_I know.' Matt said._

'_Do you have any idea where we are?' Will asked Matt._

_Matt shook his head._

'_I truly don't know.' he said._

_Suddenly they noticed that they were drifting apart._

'_Matt!' Will screamed as she tried to get a hold of him._

'_Will!' Matt shouted as he tried the same._

_But their efforts were in vein. They drifted apart till they couldn't see each other anymore. Will then noticed that she could look at some sort of screen. It showed Matt and Will got the feeling that she was just dreaming. That thought got interrupted when Matt turned back to Shagon._

'_Aah!' she screamed._

'_So you're awake?' a female voice said._

_Will turned around and found herself looking at Zafyra._

'_Who are you?' Will demanded._

'_Well, I am you. Or at least I am all of your hatred and anger.' Zafyra replied._

_Will now realized where she was. If she could see the outside world but not being able to do anything it only meant that she was trapped inside her body._

'_You're using my body!' Will exclaimed angry._

'_Well, yes. And there is nothing you can do.' Zafyra answered._

'_Oh no?' Will retorted._

_With that she flung herself at Zafyra only to get shot by a very strong lightning bolt._

_Zafyra laughed evilly before speaking._

'_Enjoy your stay.'_

_With that she disappeared and Will was all alone as she looked hopeless at the screen._

'_Matt.' she whispered while tears were falling from her cheeks. 'Girls. Please, help.'_

Zafyra and Shagon broke apart. Both were smiling when they phased back to their normal appearance.

'That was nice.' Shagon said.

Zafyra nodded in agreement while thinking about her encounter with her host. However her train of thought got interrupted by Ember.

'Ma'am.' Ember said with a certain dislike in her voice. 'Sir, the mistress wants to speak to you regarding the Guardian leader.'

Zafyra and Shagon nodded as they went to Nerissa. Khor followed them closely.

'Shagon, Zafyra.' Nerissa said with a small smile. 'I've heard about the encounter with the Guardians. Does any of you know why the Keeper was there?'

'Mistress.' Shagon started. 'Although we don't have any proof we think that the Keeper was either an altermere or the physical appearance of the Heart of Kandrakar.'

This wasn't in Nerissa's liking.

'It can't be an altermere since the only ones capable of creating one are me, Zafyra and the Oracle and I doubt that the Oracle did this. He's too stuck up to do such a thing.' Nerissa muttered. 'But that means the Heart created this new Will and I don't think I have any chance to deceive her.'

Nerissa then looked at her two angels, who were both kneeling before her.

'Very well. I want you to seek the Guardians once more.' Nerissa said.

'It shall be done, mistress.' Zafyra said and she and Shagon left Nerissa.

'It seems this is going to be interesting after all.' she said to herself.

_Meanwhile in Heatherfield_

"Will", Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin exited the Silver Dragon. "Will", Taranee and Cornelia needed to get home while Hay-Lin wanted to go and check on Irma.

'About time!' a female voice said.

The girls looked up and saw the Knights of Destruction sitting on a high building. Ember shot a big fireball at the girls which barely missed.

'Guys are you alright?' Hay-Lin asked concerned.

'Fine.' Cornelia said while whipping her hair backwards. 'Okay everybody zen. Grande zen.'

"Will" nor Taranee seemed to have taken the hint because "Will" was sparking with energy while Taranee's glasses showed the reflection of fire. "Will" took the Heart and while looking at the Knights she said rather angerily: 'Guardians Unite!'

After the transforming sequence the girls and the Knights (except Khor) took flight. Zafyra and Shagon noticed that "Will"'s eyes were pink but then focused on the battle at forehand. Ember fired another fireball at "Will" but "Will" dodged it and then fired an electrical ball at Khor. Khor dodged it by jumping on the roofs of other buildings and while he did that, he tackled Taranee to the roof of another building. Hay-Lin noticed this and blasted a bolt of air at Khor to knock him off Taranee. Right after Hay-Lin liberated Taranee her legs started to freeze. The ice get creeping upwards until only her head wasn't covered in ice. She fell towards the ground from a rather high height but Cornelia caught her by using her power to make a pot plant grow. Then she focused and the plant crushed the ice. Cornelia then gasped as she saw that Ember shot a blast of fire at her and she flew away.

'Where is your friend?' Ember said annoyed. 'I hunger for her sweet misery.'

She then again took flight and managed to hit Cornelia in the stomach with another blast. Meanwhile Taranee and "Will" were fighting Shagon and Zafyra.

'Destroy us now.' Shagon said.

'And you'll never learn the fate of your leader and her boyfriend.' Zafyra finished.

With that both of them shot an attack at Taranee and "Will". Both of them dodged but were clearly angered by those words, increasing their hate feelings towards Shagon and Zafyra even more. Cornelia and Hay-Lin noticed this and flew to them.

'Uh-uh. Time to trade dance partners.' Cornelia said. 'You and Taranee take glow worm and the jolly snowman while Hay-Lin and I take the Halloween duo.'

Then both "Will" and Cornelia moved out of the way of an fire attack of Ember.

'Out of my way!' Tridart exclaimed angry. 'It's upon the Air elemental that I must feed!'

He then shot ice darts at Taranee but Taranee skillfully dodged them. Meanwhile Hay-Lin had taken some distance between her and Zafyra and was now enjoying a moment of peace when she heard some growling behind her. She turned around and saw that Khor was again up and around and he seemed to want some revenge. Elsewhere "Will" was dodging Ember's attacks while talking to herself.

'Gotta zen. Gotta zen.' she said. 'I am not Will. These aren't my real feelings. I need to zen.'

Then a vision of Matt came to her mind and she again felt her anger rising.

'Gotta zen.' she again muttered but she was getting annoyed with Ember's constant attacks.

'Gotta zen, but later. I am so having a tantrum!'

Ember kept on "Will"'s trail and was about to fire another blast when "Will" suddenly took a sharp turn downwards and Ember collided with the building. "Will" was now flying lower and shot past Irma.

'Hey Irma!' she said rather happy. Then it hit her. 'Irma?'

Irma looked up and saw "Will" flying. She nodded and "Will" transformed her.

Meanwhile Ember had recovered from her collision with the building and boy was she pissed.

'I will feast on their misery!' she exclaimed.

'Give it a rest!' Irma shouted.

Ember looked up and saw the that the Water Guardian was flying above her. She gave a laugh.

'Hahaha. My favorite.' she said. 'Your misery will make me more powerful than ever!' she said.

She then let loose a barrage of fire balls but they were a bit off. None of them hit Irma and Irma was gathering water in her hands, creating a little water shield.

'Here is the thing.' she said. 'My misery, not so important right now. What's important is making it up to Martin. You. You are just a Knight of Distraction!'

This angered Ember and she shot a big fire ball at Irma. Irma shot her shield towards the fire ball, cooling it off and turning it into a cooled piece of lava. The now cooled lava fell on top of a building. Cornelia took notice of it as she passed it with Shagon right on her tail. She used her telekinesis to take the stone with her. Back at Irma and Ember. Ember was getting annoyed.

'I don't feel any pain.' she said angrily.

Irma flew higher and said in a mocking caring tone: 'Aaaw, really? Here's some!'

With that she soaked Ember with water. Ember screamed in pain as Irma smirked.

Zafyra had to chuckle at this sight. Ember might be her ally, but she hated her with a passion. Zafyra then turned her attention to Hay-Lin. She noticed that Khor was nearing her.

'Khor, attack the little fly over there!' Zafyra said as she pointed at Hay-Lin.

Khor growled and jumped towards Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin saw it coming but moved to slow to dodge Khor. Fortunately for Hay-Lin, Cornelia was just flying past them and she used her telekinesis to throw the cooled down lava rock at Khor. Khor got hit by it and was falling at a high speed towards the ground. Shagon stopped his chase after Cornelia and flew to save Khor.

'Khor!' he shouted.

Hay-Lin sighed in relief when Taranee called.

'Hay-Lin! Up for a little cook out?'

Hay-Lin and Taranee teamed up and with their combined powers they hit Tridart with a fire tornado. Tridart hit a top of a building hard and was in pain.

'Who's desperate now?' Hay-Lin said.

Meanwhile "Will" had noticed that Shagon was trying to save Khor and thought that this was a time for some payback. She shot a massive bolt of lightning at Shagon, just when Shagon had managed to get a hold of Khor. Zafyra however noticed this and immediately intercepted the bolt of lightning. But with a price. The bolt was that powerful that Zafyra got lightly wounded by it. But instead of attacking "Will" she flew towards Shagon and Khor.

'Thanks.' Shagon said to Zafyra.

'Don't mention it.' Zafyra said a little annoyed.

Behind them "Will", Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin gathered. Ember and Tridart landed next to Shagon and Zafyra.

'I can still feel your hatred, Heart.' Shagon said, getting a surprised look from the girls.

'I also feel your hatred, Taranee.' Zafyra said. 'And it will be your undoing. But not today.'

With that the Knights took off with Shagon carrying Khor. W.I.T.C.H. looked at the Knights.

The Knights returned to . Ember and Tridart went to report to Nerissa. Shagon laid Khor down and then turned to Zafyra.

'Your hurt.' he said. 'Let me help you.'

'I'm fine.' Zafyra said. 'I'm just tired.'

'Then let's go to sleep.' Shagon said.

He took Zafyra in his arms and folded his wings around her.

_Back at Heatherfield_

Uriah was talking through the mic of the radiostation of school. Irma came in and glared at Uriah.

'Wow, I'm getting the Lair glare.' he said as he moved out of the way.

Irma went to the mic.

'Hi…uhm well everybody knows about… yesterday.' Irma said. 'Martin, I was awful. I said some things I didn't mean, just to hurt you. I don't expect forgiveness, but I truly am sorry. And if you're not in my life, I'll be the real loser.' She then walked away.

Uriah walked to the mic. 'Wow! Irma…Way to totally wimp out! Talk about LOOOOSSSSERRR!'

Irma walked through the hallway and lots of children were laughing at her.

'Stop that you guys!'

Irma looked at the speaker and saw Andrew Hornby winking at her. She then noticed Martin walking away from her locker. She went to open it and a paper fell out. The other girls came to her.

'So what does it say?' Hay-Lin asked.

Irma read the paper out loud.

'You'll never be a loser.'

_At Mt. Thanos_

Shagon and Zafyra were sleeping. Shagon had his wings wrapped around Zafyra.

_Will sighed. She had seen to what Zafyra was capable off. She was wishing and hoping with all her Heart that the girls could do something to safe her and Matt. From the fog a person appeared._

'_Matt?' Will said surprised._

_Matt smiled at her._

'_I figured out that whenever Shagon and Zafyra are close to one another we can see each other. And so long I can see you I have hope. So you don't give up either.'_

_Will smiled weakly at Matt._

'_I won't.' she said. 'I just wish I didn't feel like a Loser.'_

_Matt took Will's face in his hands._

'_You're no loser. Not to me.'_

_They then kissed._

_**And that was the rewriting if L is for Loser. Hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I continue, depends on the reviews. I also want to encourage other writers to continue with this. If you want, just tell me in a review and you can ask me more if you want about Zafyra or her behavior. Till another time!**_

_**TTigerz signing out.**_

_**ps. Don't come nagging about my other stories because I'll keep procrastinating!**_


End file.
